Jack The Ripper
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: A new girl arrives at Bayville high but she's not very good with others. Evan helps her to open up a bit but what happens when he discovers her little secret. I dnt own X-men
1. Chapter 1

**A new girl arrives at Bayville high but she's not very good with others. Evan helps her too open up, but what happens when he discovers her little "secret".**

**This is a soul eater cross over and the Oc is actually my version of Crona if he or she looked like an actual girl. She'll have Crona's wepon and meister ability. I seriously can't tell if Crona's a boy or girl so i made up my own girl version of Crona chan :) or Kun ? -_- ?**

**NO ROMANCE!**

**begin.**

Evan sighed as he chucked his books into his locker. He was bumbed out because he had to take a science test in first period and he didn't study alot. Mr Mcoy was sooooo going to kill him.

"Vorried about dat test Evan?" Kurt asked. Evan sighed and nodded. "yeah, because of Logans stupid training and stuff i never had time to even study. If I don't pass this i'm in so much trouble from aunty Ro" he explained.

Kurt patted his shoulder "it'll be ok man. I'm sure it won't be that hard" he said as he walked away. Evan huffed and turned to walk the other way. He began texting from his cell phone not noticing someone was walking directly at him.

BAM!

Evan fell back on his butt as did the persn he crashed into "Ow! sorry bout that. I wasn't..."

He paused as he looked at the person. It was a girl about his age with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black dress with a black and white hoodie with cat ears over it and black boots. Two light pink streaks decorated the front of her hair.

He shook his head and helped her on her feet "Sorry about that. I'm a clutz" she said quietly. Evan shook his head "No1 it was my fault. I wasn't looking where i was goin" he said. The girl nervously laughed "lets just forget about it" she suggested. Evan sighed "yeah lets do that. Are you new here?" he asked

The girl nodded "yes i am"

She held out her hand with her eyes casted away "My name is Crona black" she said. Evan took it "I'm Evan Daniels. Say what have you got first period?" he asked. Crona took out her time table "Science with a Mr Mcoy" she read.

Evan grinned "he's my teacher for first period. How about i walk you there?" he asked. Crona fidgeted "n-no thats ok. I can find my own way. I'i'll see you around" she said scurrying away. Evan blinked "ooookay. Guess i'll see her later" he mumbled before walking to science.

(in the class)

"Kids. Before we begin i'd like to introduce our new member of our class. Miss Crona Black" Mcoy announced cheerfully. Evan watched as the said girl nervously entered the class room. She looked quite nervous.

"why don't you tell us about yourself miss Black" Mcoy said nicely. Crona looked at her feet "umm...well...theres not really much to tell sir" she quietly said.

"Well how about if the students ask you questions and you answer. Hows that?" he asked. She nodded as students hands shot up.

"Why are you so shy?" a boy asked.

"Pass" Crona mumbled

"whats with the emo clothing? a girl asked

"p-pass" Crona stuttered

"vat school were you originally from?" Kurt asked

"P-...i- I was home schooled" she finally answered

"Ok that's enough questions for now. Let's get on with that test" Mcoy said rubbing his hands together. The rest of the class groaned in protest.

"what's the newbie gonna do?" Lance had asked

"Miss black can read a book or something for now" he answered. Crona sat in the empty desk at the front and pulled out a book that was titled `Death note` Evan noticed that it was a manga book.

_`she could use a friend`_ he thought. He decided to ask her to sit with him and his friends at lunch later. He looked at his test paper and groaned "Prof is gonna kill me..." he mumbled


	2. Chapter 2

Crona kept her head buried down as she read her manga. Some of her class mates had finished their test, but she felt their eyes on her. She hated that. She hated when people eyed her like a piece of meat.

_`come bell, ring already!` _she begged. Her prayers were answered when the loud bell finally rang. She quickly grabbed her bag and left the class heading for her next class.

Today was going to be tough for her

(in the hall before the lunch bell)

"so you got a new girl in your science class?" Kurt asked Evan.

"yeah. She's a little weird though. She didn't speak to anyone in class after we finished our test. But I'm gonna invite her to sit with us at lunch" he explained

"Ja that is a good idea. I can't wait too…"

BAM

Kurt fell back on the floor as did the one who bashed into him. He rubbed his head and sat up "ouch" he groaned

"Crona? You alright?" Evan asked. Kurt looked up and saw a girl with black and pink hair `zat must be Crona` he thought. Evan helped the girl up then proceeded to help Kurt "Sorry…" Crona said quietly

Kurt smiled "It's ok. I'm Kurt. Evan told me about you" he said. Crona shyly looked away.

"Hey Crona, do you wanna sit with us and our friends for lunch? Since you don't know anyone else around here" Evan asked. Crona looked at him for a moment but nodded. They led her to the cafeteria and let her get her lunch. Crona lifted her tray and began to walk away, until someone huge blocked her way. She looked up to see a very big guy with a blond mohok wearing dungarees and a grey t-shirt underneath. She tried to get around him but someone else blocked her way "Where you goin newbie? He asked with a smirk. He had white hair that was slicked back and a cocky smile, a green looking guy stood next to him.

"please let me pass" she asked quietly

"without letting us get to know you first? That hurts newbie" another guy jumped in.

Crona recognised him as Lance from science and she didn't want to be near him "please just let me by" she said again trying to get around him and the other two. But they would let her by "come on cutie, come hang out with us huh?" the white haired one said wrapping an arm around her. She removed it "I-I-I mean it! Go away!" she said.

Lance closed in on her "no one talks to us like that newbie. For that your gonna pay" he said smirking.

"Back off Lance!"

Lance turned to see Kurt and Evan with Scott standing in the middle. Kurt walked over and led Crona away from the small gang and outside.

"Wh-Wh-Who are those guys?" she asked

"zey are just a bunch of jerks. You know Lance from science I take it but the big one is Fred, the white haired one is Pietro and the green one is Todd. Stay clear of zem ok"

Crona nodded. He led her to a table that had more people there and Scott and Evan were coming back from the cafeteria. Crona began to feel a little uncomfortable about being around alot of people.

Kurt began to point out who everyone was "Ok that's Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Scott, you know Evan and lastly me" he said with a grin. Crona shakingly smiled and sat down. Jean held out her hand "it's really nice to meet you Crona. I'm sure we'll be good friends" she said cheerfully.

Now one thing Crona didn't like most was cheerful people. It made her very uncomfortable because _she_ was so cheerful.

Jean waited for her to shake her hand but she just stared at her. `weird girl` she thought drawing her hand back. Crona suddenly stood "excuse me" she mumbled, grabbing her lunch and walking away. The small gang blinked "that was like, really weird" Kitty said. Kurt stood up "She's probably just a little shy. I'll go talk to her" he said walking in the direction Crona went.

(Crona)

Crona found an abandoned part of the school and sat against the wall. She looked to her left, then looked to her right to make sure that no one was around. She broke up some of her sandwich and left it on her plate.

"Ok Ragnarok it's safe" she whispered. Her back buldged up a bit and out came a little black and white demon thing. "Bout time kid! I'm starving!" he said loudly.

"Shhh! Quiet! Do you want any non mutants to see us!" she harshly whispered throwing a bit of a sandwich to him. He caught it in his mouth and chewed "sorry kiddo. Forgot your goin to regular school again" he said, swallowing his food. Crona fed him more gradually.

"Did you see those people I was with?" she asked. Ragnarok nodded "yup. Why didn't you stay?"

Crona glared into space "The red head…she was too cheery. She reminded me of _her_" she said venomously

"ah yeah, the traitor" Ragnarok remembered bashing his round hands together. Crona sighed "We need to be careful around here Ragnarok. There might be haters around here too" she mumbled tossing more food to him.

"Yeah. We can't trust anyone around here…not after what happened before"

Crona nodded and stood up "When schools over I'll get some chocolate for us, na?" she asked

Ragnarok punched his hand in the air "wahoo!" he cheered

(Kurt)

Kurt made his way round the back of the school, knowing Crona was there "Wahoo!"

He stopped and rose an eyebrow "Vat was zat?" he mumbled. He peeked round the corner and gasped. Crona was standing with a little black demon thing on her back _`GAH! She's a mutant!` _he yelled in his head before bamfing away to tell the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt bamfed right onto the X-men's lunch table. "Guys! Big news!" he cried. Scott pulled him on his seat when his tail was showing "Idiot! Do you want people to see you!" he hissed. Kurt sheepishly rubbed his neck "Sorry" he said. Then he remembered what he saw "Your not gonna believe vhat I saw!" he whispered. The gang leaned in to listen "I went after Crona and saw a demon thing on her back. She's a mutant like us!" he said. Jean rose an eyebrow "Are you sure Kurt?" she asked. Kurt nodded "Ja! I'm serious. She never saw me thankfully but I think ve should confront her about it" he said.

Kitty smiled "Yeah, she could like maybe come to the institute!" she squealed. She found Crona to be very adorable and couldn't wait to give her make over's and such if she did come to live in the institute.

"What did the demon thing look like?" Evan asked. Kurt scratched his head "It vas small, black, big round vhite hands and big round vhite eyes wiv a black cross in each eye." he described.

"Hey before ya'll jump at conclusions, we should tell the professor" Rouge suggested. Evan nodded in agreement "Yeah we don't wanna scare her right now" he said

Scott agreed too "Ok then it's settled. After school we'll tell the professor and maybe he can locate her on Cerebro. It'll tell us if she really is a mutant…" he glared at Kurt through his glasses "Or if Kurt just ate to many burgers again and was hallucinating" he finished. Kurt stuck his tongue out at him when he wasn't looking. `_I know vat I saw_` he huffed in thought.

(at the institute)

"A mutant at your school? Are you certain?" Xavier asked. Kurt and the other X-men had told the Professor what had happened, Jean nodded "yeah, Kurt said that it was the new girl and she had some sort of demon thing on her back. But I personally think he was seeing things" she explained.

Kurt gave a small glare to the red head thinking of ways to prank her for not believing him. "Now Kurt don't even think about it" Professor warned. Kurt blushed and looked at his feet. He forgot that the Prof was able to read thoughts. Charles placed a hand on his chin in thought "I'll use Cerebro and see if its true then" he said wheeling over to the big computer. He placed the helmet on his head and closed his eyes. He saw images of normal people going about their daily business but he had no readings of mutants. But the computer suddenly caught something. An image of a young girl about Kitty's age showed up. He showed it on the computer "Is this her?" he asked.

Crona was up on the screen with notes about her. Her age, height weight .ex.

"That's her!" Kitty gasped. Kurt grinned "I told you I vasen't hallucinating!" he said proudly. Professor X placed the helmet back on the stand "Yes but there's a problem. The brother hood have also found out about her and they are coming for her. She's at the park" he explained

"In the middle of the night? Now that's just weird" Rouge said.

"No time for that! We have to help her, she's afraid of the brother hood and who knows what sort of trouble they'll get her into" Evan piped in.

"Yes alright. Logan you go with them, I have a feeling mystique will be there to try and convince her" Xavier said. Logan who was leaning against the wall grunted and went to get changed. The other X-men followed on.

"Evan told me that Crona's a lovely girl. I hope they get to her on time" Ororo (storm) said worryingly. Professuer X leaned back in his chair "I hope so too. She doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would join the brother hood" he said looking at the picture of Crona on the screen. He frowned with worry.

(At the park)

The park was empty and dimmed with light from the lanterns. Crona walked silently through the park checking that no one was around. When she concluded that it was safe she climbed up a tree and sat on a branch.

"Well there's no one around… Ragnarok time to come out" Crona whispered. The little black demon rose from her back and stretched "Man it feel's good to get out!" he yawned. Crona giggled and sat against the tree "Yeah and it feels good to get away from those bullies at school." she added

"Yeah the really huge guy with the Mohawk looked pretty mean. Be lucky that he didn't punch ya" Ragnarok said. Crona nodded and pulled out a small box "Yeah and the white haired one was so irritating. He wouldn't shut up during maths. It drove me nuts" She mumbled.

"I had to keep my ears covered to block out that blabber mouth" Ragnarok growled. Crona looked up at him "you don't have ears" she pointed out.

"I know but I can still hear things. It's as if I have invisible ears" he joked. Crona giggled and opened the box revealing chocolates. She held one up to Ragnarok "As promised buddy" she said. Ragnarok cheered and ate the yummy treat. Crona gave herself one. She liked times like this. She and Ragnarok had times where they didn't get along but they still looked out for each other since they were one.

A snap of a twig brought their attention. "Ragnarok!" she hissed. The little demon dove back inside Crona quickly. Crona looked around to see where the noise came from.

Only a fly buzzed by her so she sighed. All of a sudden a tongue shot out and grabbed the fly making her yelp in fright.

"Yo Lance! Found her yo!"

Crona looked down finding that Todd was the culprit that scared her. He was with the others but they were in costumes.

"Come on down newbie. We just wanna talk!" Lance yelled. Crona crawled away and stayed put up on the tree.

"Hey yo! She ain't budgin!" Todd pointed out. Pietro smirked "Well then get her down" he said quickly.

He looked at Fred "Shake that tree" he ordered. Fred smirked and grasped on to the tree and began to shake it. Crona held onto a branch tightly as she was very high up. If she fell she was in for some broken bones.

"Still not budging huh? Move aside Freddie" Lance said spreading his arms out. Fred moved beside Toad and smirked. Crona whimpered `what's he gonna do? I don't know how to deal with this!` she mentally yelled. The ground began to shake viontly making it hard for Crona to hang on to the tree.

`Hang on kid!` Ragnarok yelled

"I-I-I-I Can't!" She stuttered.

"Alvers that's enough!"

The tree and ground stopped shaking letting Crona look at the source of the voice. She saw Scott summers who was also in a costume. She spotted others behind him. She knew their faces. They were Evans friends and he was there too but her eyes lay on the one with the claws and blue elf caught more of her attention _`he looks familiar for some reason` _she thought. She stepped forward but lost her footing, falling off the tree with a yelp. "Crona!" the blue elf yelled. Crona's eyes widened `that's Kurt!`

Wolverine jumped up quickly and caught her. "Nice catch!" Evan yelled. Wolverine put her down "you alright kid?" he asked, noticing that she was shaking slightly. She nodded and slid behind him away from the brother hood.

"Hey we were here first! She's coming with us!" Lance yelled.

"W-w-what do you want with me?" Crona demanded.

"You're a mutant and so are we. We want you to join the brother hood." Pietro said smirking. Crona cowered behind Wolverine a bit more "Not a chance!" she yelled.

"Yo! We was here before the X-geeks! Besides they'z make you all goody, goody. You can do whatever ya want with us at the brother hood!" Toad said.

"plus we can treat ya good" Pietro said looking Crona up and down. Crona gagged

Kurt came forward "We're not gonna let her! You'll just bully her if she joined you!" he yelled angrily. The argument continued for a little bit of time between the teens. Wolverine sighed "every time" he mumbled. Crona was also getting a bit annoyed.

`should we cut in and get rid of stinky, fatso, cocky, and pervert? I'm getting sick of them Ragnarok asked. Crona nodded mentally nodded. She walked forward to the middle of the arguing teens and stood there.

"Ah so she's decided on us! Alright! Mystiques gonna be psyched!" Lance cheered.

Oh how wrong he was (wink wink) Crona spread her left arm out to the side and closed her eyes.

"Ragnarok…let's go with Death Scythe" She said. Ragnarok appeared on her back "You got it kid! Lets take down these bozo's!"

Scott gaped at the little creature "I think someone owes me an apology" Kurt said smugly.

Meanwhile Ragnarok turned into an inky substance and circled Crona's arm. It morphed into a large scythe that was twice her size. The brother hood gulped


	4. Chapter 4

_Attention readers this story will be moved to Quotev along with my other stories._


End file.
